fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Arvee100smart/Archive 1
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Arvee100smart and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the ElfGreen page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Not yet sure about your second step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 10:15, March 6, 2013 Guild Hi! I see you handled your sig. Great! But that isn't what I wanted to say now. I've added Gruvia to the list of Jobs in The Imaginators, because it is pretty much messed up. Mind taking it or do you want to start with something easier? :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:34,3/8/2013 Okay, just choose one fanon pair you feel like you can and you'd like to do, tell me, I'll add it to the list. ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:44,3/8/2013 No problem, I just thought you'd like to start with something easier. Good luck on it, it's yours! ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:45,3/8/2013 No problem, that's what I'm here for. :) And yes, just put Taken instead of Free. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:49,3/8/2013 Arvee Appleplum > My signature Is it good It is, right. Not better than yours,though Lol Bye bye Appleplum > 04:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Arvee~chan. If you are on, please be available on the FTC chat. I am waiting. -- Appleplum > 05:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Lets Talk Arvee-chan, lets chat -- Appleplum > 12:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for lagging off yesterday, Arvee-chan. Hope you dont mind. Sorry. -- Appleplum > 05:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Summary I've seen that u r doing a lot of edits and i really appreciate it.So i'll just like to have a summary of ur edits so that i come to know of ur edit quality.IF possible cum to chat now 07:16,3/10/2013 07:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Wish me best of luck Hi Arvee-chan. My Finals are starting from today and I will be heading to school for now. Give me lots of good wishes. lol. I will be available in the evening. No........wait.......ummmm.......ya! I will be available after nearly 9 or 10 hours. It will be evening here by then. Cya. bye bye. Appleplum > 01:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Screenshors What animes? 06:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the SnapShot Guild! Welcome to the SnapShot Guild, Arvee! Your images are fine, but kindly take the subs off and your test results are 1.5/3 (Pasang awa...:P). I hope you do jobs well. Just contact me if you need any help. 08:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot Thankyou X 10000000000000, Arvee-chan. Thanks to your wishes, my exam went great. I am so very happy. And best of luck to you as well. Appleplum > 03:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Good Bye Be back soon. I will be waiting Appleplum > 10:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Jewel Hi! Yeah, I mistyped it, I was in a hurry. Apologies, Sadako already corrected it. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 09:31,3/17/2013 Shame on you You job is not yet done, as it is said "Images are suppose to be HIGH QUALITY!!" and all the images you are uploading lack quality. So, fix them right this instant!! 12:09, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sasa You were not saying anything, so I thought that I should reply. I just completed Mysterza. :D Reply soon Re: It's your decision Hello. Well, it's "only" 6,000 , because it's an Edolas pair, which means they only appeared in one arc and there's not much to write about them. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:03,3/19/2013 Arvee-chan, are you taking few days off? I mean...I haven't noticed you from few days. If you need any help, just tell me. I wish to talk to you soon. ^_^ Good then. See you soon enough. If you need any ideas, ask me. XDD IMG Jobs Hi Arvee! First of all, glad to have you back! :) Second, I've checked both of your jobs, Edo Gruvia and Kinabra, too. You did a great work on Edo Gruvia, you'll surely get the jewels, good job! On Kinabra, you also did a good job, however the Relationship basically remained unexpanded, because most of it was already written in the History section. If you expand it, too, it will be completed. Good luck! ;) Oh, and also, you don't have to write to me everytime you complete a job, just mark it as "Completed" on the guild's page. Thanks! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 12:03,3/24/2013 Arvee-chan, come over on the FT chat. I want to talk, since we have not talked from several days. ^_^ Psst Hoy! inubos mo ung mga job. Haha Sadako • Talk! 23:57,3/25/2013 Bruho ka! Sadako • Talk! 03:44,3/26/2013 Haha! Maabutan ko din yan Sadako • Talk! 04:13,3/26/2013 Sira! talagang isampal ba nmn sakin! Haha!!! Sadako • Talk! 04:46,3/26/2013 UCT job Hi Arvee~ Please remember to complete your Gray vs. Lyon job in UCT before April. It needs to be fixed with more expansion and rewording. After this, your training is completed and you will get your member badge and jewels. XD P/S: I understand that you may be busy with other guilds' jobs, but remember to do this as well. -- Sorry Arvee-chan. And I would also like to remind you that you need to finish the job on UTC fast. I really want to see you in the team. XD See you in the FTC chat then. lol Also, I modified my Signature. Is it better? ^_^ I have to do some more modifications, though. 05:01, March 26, 2013(UTC) News Hello, ! For all the SSG Mages. There will be a given test for you sometime in April. So be prepared for it. You only have until the end of the month to finish this test. Criteria: :The quality of the image (HQ is most appropriate) 70% :Cleanliness of the image (Has to be clear, no smudges nor blurriness) 15% :Name placement (Has to be written on a specific name that describes the photo) 15% Those are all that is needed. Good luck, with your preparation, my student. 12:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) UCT Hi Arvee.... I'm afraid that you'll need to undergo my training for another month, since your job on Gray vs. Lyon is still lack on info, especially on the Synopsis section. Try to find more info about the events. P/s: Sorry for not informing earlier about this. And I believe you'll be a great member next month or earlier. ^^ -- IMG Notice Hi Arvee! First things first, sorry for this worrying header. There's nothing bad, in fact, I have some pretty good news for you! You became the Mage of the Month in The Imaginators!! 'Congratulations! You'll soon get your deserved MotM badge. The "competition" was a little tight, though, with Sadako and Apple was only 1,000 behind you. Still, congratulations again, keep up your awesome work! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi]] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:37,4/3/2013 Haha 1000 jewels lang lamang mo sakin haha, joke. Sadako • Talk! 02:44,4/18/2013 Re: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU-SENSEI Hi Arvee! Thank you too sooo much!!! There's no need of pictures to tell a feeling. Thank you again, you are awesome!! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:05,4/5/2013 Happy Bithday I am sorry Arvee-chan. I didn't see it. Happy birthday. Have a nice year and I hope you become an awesome guy. Forgive me. Sorry. I wish you a nice day again. Enjoy your best day. Another notice from T.I.G Hiya Arvee! So, I have another notice for you. Due to having a "clash" in the terms of jobs with the Update Complete! Team, I've speaken with Laven and we decided, that the guild will now only maintain fanon articles. The canon and semi-canon ones will be the team's. I'm writing to you because you have Kinabra taken, which is a canon pair. I won't take it from you, but please complete it as soon as you can. Thank you! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:13,4/6/2013 Miss you Hey Arvee....Idk if you are reading this message or not. I know you are on vacation and you aren't online much....more like, you are not online at all. But I saw you on Skype earlier today. Sorry...I was sleeping at that time. I really miss you Arvee. And I hope that you come back soon. And also.......enjoy your vacations to the best! I want to spam your talkpage...but I guess I will wait for your reply first ^ ^" 12:25, May 4, 2013 Hahahahahaha :P I wasn't really planning to :P Finally *sobs* I got to chat with you. Hope we chat again soon. Waiting for your return. 12:48, May 5, 2013 Found it Sorry for taking soo long -_- I lagged again. And here you go Template:ImaginatorsMembers I guess you were making a mistake while searching for it :P And I think you should remove the inactivity status from the guilds now that you are back :D You are always welcome :D Welcome back! Hi Arvee, welcome back!! I saw you on Chat earlier, but when it was too late when I noticed, I had to go, so I just logged out. XD Anyway... welcome back again, glad to have you on board! ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:44,5/18/2013 The favor...den...den...DEN!!!!! Well I got all the possible links so.... Here are the links: this, this, this (The images that are Edo-Jerza related) and this (Edo Jerza related aswell). As a prize after this favor. I'll give you +Plus 3000 Jewels. Thanks in advance. 09:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Kindly answer you message in facebook. 10:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been awarded MAGE OF THE MONTH OF APRIL AND MAY!!! Thank you for your hard work! (Im kinda too lazy to make the badge right now...) 02:44, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ RV!!!!! You know why I am angry, don't you? ಠ_ಠ I am sick, have flu, and you aren't even here to serve me ಠ_ಠ Come and chat with me soon ಠ_ಠ PS: I really miss you (_ _ ) Sorry for the spam, but if you don't come to Skype soon, then I will spam really badly >:D Elow~! Active or inactive, we are all gathered here for one common purpose and that is to show our love and support for the anime and its pairings. So you being inactive doesn't matter to me. We can still be friends. But I'm not going to let you steal my badges. It's my precious... I don't know what else to say so I leave you with this. (」・ω・)」うー！(／・ω・)／にゃー！！(」・ω・)」うー！(／・ω・)／にゃー！！(」・ω・)」うー！(／・ω・)／にゃー！！ ﾃﾃﾃﾛﾃﾝ♪ ＼(・ω・)／Let'sにゃー！ 20:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we're friends. :) And your signature is also nice. By the way, it's from the opening song of the anime, Haiyore! Nyaruko-san. It means: (」・ω・)」Ooh! (／・ω・)／Nya! (」・ω・)」Ooh! (／・ω・)／Nya! (」・ω・)」Ooh! (／・ω・)／Nya! ＼(・ω・)／ Let's Nya! It doesn't make sense but I find it cute. 10:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thingy Lemme see if you have the things for the thing. Sorry, Im quite tired. Can you ask my lil' dear apprentice, if you can be it, since, it's fine with me, but my assistant needs to do something to (as my assistant). I have school, MTAP, tutor and club to attend so, my apprentice will be much more online. She's be the one who's gonna take over in the meantime. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 13:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Appy (~._.)~ Hello there cute little Arvee-chan. First thing...if you don't come to skype soon, then I will fry you alive ^___________^ Second thing, rest assured. I will try to make the best S-class from I can ;) I will try to make it impressive *^* Third thing, didn't you say that you are leaving wikia? O_o -- 12:22,7/12/2013 12:22, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I am soooooooooooooooooooooo happy to hear that. *grabs RV and hugs him very tight* Care coming to my country sweetie? ;) Oops...I forgot to tell you that I am done, Lol. Check out the Guild's talk page ;) Awesome? (●´ω｀●)ゞ Hmmm... Since I started adding references to the pages, I've been rereading the manga and re-watching the anime for any moments of the different pairs and rivals. If it's from the manga, simply search for a clean scan over the internet, download the image, and remove unnecessary scenes and text from it. For scenes from the anime, you can search for it by typing from what episode it's from while adding the character's name in the search engine. Your keywords are: "screenshot" and "screen caps." Die hard fans actually upload the best-quality images of their favorite pairings, so keep an eye out for them. They also tend to make gifs while they're at it. If you can't find it from simply searching, desperate times call for desperate measures. You have to find a website that does not insert their logo in the video. So when you do find that specific website, the subtitles are the ones destroying the scene. In these times, you either have to have quick reflects to print screen the scene just before it changes or just watch the anime in dub with, again, no logo of the website. After print screening the scene, simply paste in paint and cut of all unnecessary images from the desired image. But it can all be avoided if you just download the anime in high-quality, click "no subtitles" in the options, and click "take snapshot". This automatically saves the image and places it in a folder. ' ''Note: ' I recently learned that for compressing photographic images without degrading image quality, png is the best option compared to jpg. I think that is all I know on how to get my images. I hope this helps you in impressing Dynasty.（＾ω＾） 10:53, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Natsu-sensei >:3 Hi Arvee, long time no see! :3 I'm...still...alive...! In fact, I pretty much lost interest in Fairy Tail quite a while ago and let the my gamer-self take control and I abandoned the wikis as well... which wasn't the best move I could have done. However! My love for animes and FT has been succesfully resurrected! I'm making a comeback really soon. So stay tuned! =D How's the wiki has been progressing, btw? Your loving Guild Master and fellow editor, Natsumi [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!]] 11:13,7/15/2013 Yep, you did a magnificent job this month (or months... .-.), with having 8000 Jewels! Your only competitor is Apple, with even more, 14000! We'll talk about it more in the chat. :D [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'''Natsumi]] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 11:13,7/15/2013 Re: :( Well, we still discussed a thing or two, then Laven left and shortly after it we ended the discussion and logged off. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 11:26,7/16/2013 Awww No worries sweetie. I will do it right away ^ ^ Btw, *whispers* I am working on a request board for Snapshot Guild and I will show it to Dynasty soon. Shhh....don't tell anybody. *looks around* After that, I will make one for the UCT and Imaginators. Idk if I will do a good job at it or not ._. -- 12:16,7/16/2013 12:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :I can hear you, Apply. >:3 [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 11:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I still forgot the header's name... Team could be nice, but doesn't a team have to be a part of a Guild, if yes, which specific guild. And about the names..... I was thinking something like G-Repairs Team (something like that) (And G means grammar which is related to spelling). [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 11:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hello Arvee, I am her to congratulate you that you are now a... S-CLASS MAGE OF THE SNAPSHOT GUILD!!! I wish for your activeness and hard work. Good luck! [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 11:43, July 17, 2013 (UTC) FTCWiki FB page! To promote FTC wiki, so I did a FTC wiki facebook page , so I hope you help out! FairyTailCouplesWiki [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Ohayo. Thanks for that praising you did >///< I am glad that you think of me as someone good >//< I didn't reply there because it wasn't a discussion :D Thanks again honey. By the way, how is your work going with your wiki. -- 03:19,7/28/2013 03:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) wait a minute. Adoption request for which wiki? -- 03:39,7/28/2013 03:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC) So what you mean is...you don't edit on the wiki you created anymore and are going to adopt the old wiki? -- 03:46,7/28/2013 I read that message on your talk page on your wiki. I already told ya ;) Well...Best Of Luck me best friend and butler. Hope you do your best. And as I always say, If you need help with codes, feel free to ask me. -- 04:01,7/28/2013 Sumimasen Gomen Arvee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I did that so you can praise me too in my adoption resuest <---- Sorry for forgetting about that. Go and check it now. Gomen (_ _ ) *sinks in the corner* -- 10:17,8/6/2013 The team ... Hi Arvee, I wanted to say something about your team. Though the idea is good, actually very good but it may not be needed in a wiki like ours. We don't have any active user here except Cinnamon ergo we don't have any articles which will need a grammar check. There may be previously created articles but a whole team to check the grammar is not needed. Also a team needs members which is something our wiki is lacking quite a bit but i'm not saying you should do anything to revert this brilliant idea but use it another time. When our wiki (Hopefully) will be full of active users and admins then this idea will be quite needed. Anyway, best of luck.-- Fairy tailmage; 11:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) About the Team Hello. Sorry I wasn't able to reply sooner, I had a school retreat last week. I'll apply as soon as I can. Hopefully other can join too. ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ) *puts back table flipped* 07:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on it. φ(・ω・｀ ) Sorry I haven't applied. I was busy with school. I'm required to register my business so I've been going to different government offices. (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzz By the time I get home, I immediately go to sleep with little edits. I'll message you as soon as I applied. 10:43, September 6, 2013 (UTC) o(〃＾▽＾〃)o I'm done applying for your team. It took awhile but it's finally finished. Hope to receive a reply from you soon. Oh! I forgot to say in my previous message, thanks for the compliment on the avi. When I saw it, I immediately fell in love with it. 12:41, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Double Quest Hello Team Leader~! I wanted to start doing quest but I noticed that you wrote Baccana twice. Since I have no power to edit that, I'm just going to leave that to you. :) 14:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Profile Pictures and Spamming There's no need to worry about spamming messages on my talk page. It is very much appreciated. It shows that there still someone beside me and the numerous anonymous wiki users are still interested in this site. So on the topic of the new profile pictures, if you feel like changing it, then go ahead. Some of the pairs and rivals do need an update after the seven year time skip and also the new development in the manga. So for Gruvia, I like the third option, the one were they are holding hands after defeating Lyon and Chelia. It shows how much they develop in their teamwork. For Cappy, Hmmm... The original one already shows how much Happy cares for Carla and how Carla actually acknowledges Happy but if you want to choose the badass picture then it is fine with me. (─‿‿─) 12:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) NaLu Profile Picture Thank you for the compliment. I will continue to do my best for the team. Yes you have more Jewels than me.... ╥﹏╥ But that won't stop me from trying harder! (・｀ω´・) I even added more pairings in the wiki. For the NaLu profile picture, the second one... I'm not a fan of it. It's more for fanservice than actual romantic development between the two. The third and the last one are the best ones. 12:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC) hello - look at the gruvia wiki history and you will see that I am a MAIN editor of that page. I wrote almost all of the GMG, OVAs 4, 5, 6, AND the movie. I also wrote the majority of the "relationship" section. in my opinion, while the holding hands in gloria is the best gruvia moment, a manga panel looks plain and boring as a main image. I really think we should keep the tenrou island picture (anime) until the holding hands scene is animated. then i vote for a "change" think about it. - Darkhope No worries xD sorry for changing it back without asking It's probably just me being picky. I just prefer anime pictures of canon scenes because it looks better. Them holding hands is the best option, so if we must have the picture post time then I do vote that one (the current) However once that's is animated, we should change the manga panel to the anime version. ;) Added Work... Hey Arvee. Since I can't do this on my own, can you help with this? A while back, Appleplum asked for my help in adding references to the articles. It helps not only as proof that such a scene happened but also for fans who wants to read from where that scene came from. We add references for the relationship, synopsis, trivia, and if ever there is, the children option. Please reply if ever you can. 13:11, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Yey! Another person to help add references to the wiki. But you should focus studies, just don't forget this wiki. 15:35, October 21, 2013 (UTC) STFU Fine I will. Bitch Hoy! RV! I just finished a job, stupid. Happy? Re:Rights Thanks for the support but I still need to make a formal discussion later when I get home from work. I need the support from other users but I don't know how to do that unless I can get the support from anonymous wiki users. Hopefully this will be over soon so we can focus on making the wiki a more user friendly wiki. 6:47, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Signature? Uhmmm... Where do you need help in your signature? Give me an idea on how you want it to look like. (￣▽￣)ノ 13:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see. It looks good. But I suggest that you make the headers align on the left side rather than the middle for uniformity. 01:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC LOL No jobs available yet. Chat I'm at work right now but I would love to talk to you. I don't know if we live in the same time zone or at least close to the Philippine time zone but if you can wait at least five hours from when this message is sent or just message me when you see me edit then we can chat for the first time. 07:29, October 29, 2013 (UTC) (´⊙ω⊙`)！ I was going around wiki and I didn't notice that I became admin until you told me. I'm surprise too that they changed my user rights so soon. I really thought it was going to happen around next week. 07:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Such a long list.... 1. Done but I'm going to message them about their dismissal. 2. Done but I'm going to message him about his dismissal. 3. Done but I'm going to message them about their dismissal. 4. I'm reading on Rollback right now. I'm going to add the requirements later. 5. Since I just became an admin and I don't think I can give the award to myself, I'll start the observation for the month of November. 6. Updated the Navigation Bar. The list is by 10 and alphabetical order. Your team is now in the list. 7. Yeah I saw the new update. It's neat and you don't have scroll down for a very long time. Feel free to come to me if you have any concerns. 17:04, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Huh I never even edited an article in this Wikia before, so i'm not sure what you're saying. Oh i see, well i'll try to when i have the chance. Ixarising (talk) 07:06, November 1, 2013 (UTC) New Templates They look good, just need to edit the images to a uniform size as well as the text but the idea is there. We might also need one for complete articles. I'll add protection for it later so no one can edit it anymore. I can't do much right now since I'm out of town but I will be back on Sunday. Overall, it's a nice idea to show which one really needs help. 12:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, Arvee! NaLuTheatear here :) NaLuTheatear (talk) 08:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Thea here!!! :) Help Arvee! Don't know how Arvee help me!!! :)NaLuTheatear (talk) 08:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC) And also Arvee!! where can I find the LoLu's Picture Voting???NaLuTheatear (talk) 08:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't know how to make Arvee( my own signature) help me!!! and also bakit ka ba nagsosorry???NaLuTheatear (talk) 08:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah! :( really don't know how sorry can you do it for me please!!! (begging)NaLuTheatear (talk) 08:57, November 3, 2013 (UTC) and Thanks for the LoLu Arvee, I can feel aftershocks now!!!NaLuTheatear (talk) 09:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC) help thank you so much! love you!!!Arvee XD what do you mean SUBST Arvee i will be asking again Arvee at Saturday!!! coz its schooltime bye bye Arvee, the signature is great XD!!! my problem the whole time is how to put the signature on the "costum signature"NaLuTheatear (talk) 17:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Arvee, how will I put the pics to the NaLu or NaLi image galleryNaLuTheatear (talk) 17:17, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Arvee, can you show me a picture of you, I mean yourself! If you don't mind!!please( sparkly eyes) if that's okay Is it prohibited????????!!!! Re:Updating Badges Thanks for adding me. I love my user badge. (≡^∇^≡) So updating the badges, sure I can help. Just tell me what to do. 13:26, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'll start now but I can't do the badge for those without a proper pairing name. We also need a better image for Jerza because it seems we are using the CD cover instead of an actual scene from the anime, Miraxus because it's to long and it was a cut image, Rowen because there's subtitles, and Hibikenny maybe to the kissing scene instead of a filler image. 03:25, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh. It's because I started editing since last night. （　´∀｀） 05:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature I really would like some help with my sign, if it's not too much trouble.... I always smile ｡◕‿◕｡ (talk) 15:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Deleting Sure I'll delete the page but I believe there are somethings on that page which is better expressed than the other one like how the examples are in table format with color coding. It makes things easier to read. When it's finish just tell me so I'll delete it as soon as possible. 04:05, November 5, 2013 (UTC) New Featured Pair If you guys haven't noticed, in the main page of the wiki there is a featured pair portion. So far, we had: December 2012 - Jerza January 2013 - Jerza February 2013 - GaLe March 2013 - NaLu April 2013 - NaLu May 2013 - NaLu June 2013 - Jerza July 2013 - Jerza August 2013 - Jerza September 2013 - Jerza October 2013 - Jerza November 2013 - GaLe = 1 Jerza = 7 NaLu = 3 Message me on your top three choices that are not Jerza, GaLe, and NaLu for the month of November before November 12. 06:42, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hehe. Ok, noted. But give me two more choices. ^_^ 09:01, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature gi try ko pero ito ang labas (talk) 11:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) hindi yung merong picture :( Arvee, Cinnamy taught me about the sig.XD.........I just want to drop by and say Hello and let you meet my friend/classmate, Gerie Mae Togono bye bye [[User:NaLuTheatear| ]] (talk) 12:01, November 5, 2013 (UTC) New Color Hello~! I finally learned how to change my username color. o(≧∇≦o) Don't worry, it's not green. It's pink. 02:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) hi. sorry I dont know much about these talk pages at all. thanks for the messages, sorry for late responses. real life is busy. that would be awesome if you can help me with a signature! :D wow! really appreciate it! - DARKHOPE I Hate This Part I guess we have no choice then. Rules are rules. I had to go to your talk page to see it for myself. (︶︹︺) 10:23, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Arvee, I'm trying to look for the wiki age policy and there is none. In fact, wiki welcomes minors. So I have no reason to block them. Age is not a factor for discrimination. Sorry. 10:51, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye, Arvee!!! Arvee, I'm happy to spend time with you and I know that you are avoiding me for some reason,Well Thank you, for spending some time with you,I'm happy that I know you........umm............ Goodbye, I will miss you and....... P.S. MaeMae is not below 12 she's 13 so please be friends with her,we are classmates but I you know started class when I'm so young hehe!! Also with Erza she is 13 too!!! so pls. be friends with her I wanted to know more about you pero mukhang lalabag ako sa isa ka rule ehhh, So bye bye......Hope that you will never forget me....It hurts but I've gotta endure it I will miss you!! and also Thank you for teaching me the sig. bye bye Arvee100smart, RIGHT?! Ummm. even though I am new to this wikia,Can I tell you things about me and Thei? cause I read her message to you earlier and she seems really hurt.Well, she is a very intelligent young girl Why I can tell you this? coz she is the first honor in our class,,,, So sorry for telling you this, but all I wanted is you to say an unforgettable farewell to her. Why? Cause as her Classmate and her(not true) sister, I need to comfort her, she told me about you in school, and she seems really excited to make new friends here but can you just say farewell to Thei? please( if it's okay for Thei to stay on the wikia,I will tell her)Gerie Mae Togono (talk) 12:49, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Features Basically, it's going to be like the home page of the fairy tail wiki except more focus on the pairing moments. We'll start observing for November, so the upddate will happen on December. So far the only moments we have is Evergreen's comment about Laxus being a man with Elfman sneezing on the next panel and Gray and Juvia's bread moment. The images will be divided to two: manga and anime. The manga image will come from the moments as mentioned before and the anime image will be voted on. We also need a page dedicated purely on voting. The characters list is basically, all the characters individual shots and when you click on the image you will go through a page that has all the pairing he/she is paired with. I might remove the user with rights template just to put everything in... 03:23, November 8, 2013 (UTC) The characters list will have either the top 10 or top 12 characters with the most pairings. These characters are: *Natsu *Lucy *Gray *Erza *Wendy *Juvia *Laxus *Mirajane *Lyon *Jellal *Loki *Hibiki 03:58, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I thought of adding Happy and Carla but it would be pointless to make a character page for a character with only one pairing. But we will have them as our couple of the month of November. The voting starts now until November 20. This voting is for the month of December. The voting page looks good. :) Hibikenny is now canon based on the new chapter. 11:34, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes. We have a new Elfever moment a hint of Miraxus. But we have to be patient and wait for more moments to happen. 11:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) The voting template is now on the home page. I'm going to close the featured couple since nobody else is leaving me a message about it. 12:00, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I heard. It's going to be the strongest one of the year. My place is not that affected by the rain but classes are suspended in all levels. How about you? 12:46, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I think you messaged yourself. ^_^ So I hope you stay safe and Cappy is the new featured couple in the home page. 13:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Updated Home Page I added a new poll and also a poll results. There is also a separate template for the social networks. Now I need to combine the welcome template with the motive and mission. We are almost there! ＼（＾▽＾）／ And I think we should open the poll again for featured couple of the month unless Cappy will be the one featured until December since it was featured late. Oh! And I always smile and Darkhope are asking help with their signatures. I also noticed that I always smile made a new page instead of a template for her signature so she really needs help before I delete the page. 15:53, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! Now I'm going to make the badges of the rivals. 05:44, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Let's be friends! Okies, Arvee could you help me with my signature? pleaseGerie Mae Togono (talk) 06:42, November 9, 2013 (UTC) About Thea! and also about Thei, she is happy right now and she was shocked that you are a boy Arvee! :)Gerie Mae Togono (talk) 06:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Really! Thea never told me that you are friends in FB when we got back to school I'll kill her(just kidding)Gerie Mae Togono (talk) 10:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Featured Image Arvee, I added some images for the featured image voting page but I'm not sure if I did it right. Can you check? I'll add the Gruvia bread moment later. 13:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help! But I have a new dilemma. It's about the featured moment. I noticed that you added the hug Natsu and Lucy did during the movie but the page itself is not updated so someone needs to focus on updating the NaLu page. There is already someone working on the Gruvia page and the other pairing are quite easy to update, the NaLu is the only that really needs help. Another thing, should we have two or just one featured moment? If two, what would the title be how would it look like? Also, it would one is from the manga and the other is from the anime, ova, or movie. And another thing, for the anime, we won't accept anything filler unless it's from the filler arc like the Daphne and Key of the Starry Sky arc but filler moments like the wedding scene from Mirajane and Jenny's fight is not accepted. Sorry, but my mind is going everywhere. I'm done with the rivals badges and now working on the characters page. 07:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Character page? It's at the home page. Go check it out. Ok. Hopefully can be up-to-date soon but no rush if you have school. My classes will start tomorrow but I only have Tuesdays and Thursdays so I'll be busy on those days. G-Repairs? I kinda forgot about it. Please forgive me. _:(´□`」 ∠):_ I'll go back to work as soon as I can. But are you sure about only having one featured moment? I'm still not so sure... 14:57, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Gender! Hi Arvee,wait boy or girl? tell me whats you gender so that I can call you Arvee-chan,Arvee-san or Arvee-kun =DCycie Snaynie Heartfilia ^_^ (talk) 11:05, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Arvee again boy or girl????!!! ^_^ (talk) 10:39, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure, Arvee-kun!!! ^_^ (talk) 10:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) you can call me anything!!! Friend that wants to marry you???? Age? What's your age?! XD ^_^ (talk) 10:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC) WHAT AFFAIR 0.o NaLi's Love? Well actually, I can't really say that Natsu and Lisanna's past to love To me: Natsu and Lisanna is just taking care of the egg(Happy) 2nd: Let me think ummmm..........Love is a bit on the top( Mukhang sumosobra na ehhh) and I speak Tagalog cause I know you lived in the Philippines, am I right? ^_^ (talk) 11:09, November 11, 2013 (UTC) chat!!! Go now!!! XD ^_^ (talk) 11:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Arvee, #_# Arvee-kun, join me in the chat!!! if you are out It's okay ^_^ (talk) 11:59, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Arvee, Help me ARVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, can you help me something?Gerie Mae Togono (talk) 12:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yo!!! =D Arvee-kun, you there? ^_^ (talk) 10:48, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Arvee-kun, you still there?? #_# ^_^ (talk) 11:09, November 12, 2013 (UTC) About! It is about the signature. Can you make one for me now? Snay-chan(Cycie) now has oneGerie Mae Togono (talk) 11:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) No need! Hey Arvee, I know you are busy with your studies and I have asked you too make a signature for me but I have asked Cinnamon to make one!!! Sorry :(Gerie Mae Togono (talk) 20:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I told you no need to!!! It is super okay =D Oh! Oh! Arvee-kun, I wanted to put it on your talkpage but I did not recognize that it was you!!! sorry!!! ^_^ (talk) 10:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hehe!!! So how was typhoon Yolanda in your place?? ^_^ (talk) 10:55, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Really!! Lucky you!! Here in Cebu many puno ang bumagsak!!! -_- ^_^ (talk) 11:05, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah!! So bad you know may people diedX( ^_^ (talk) 11:15, November 13, 2013 (UTC) What is IKR? Arvee-kun??? ^_^ (talk) 11:21, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Sometimes I don't understand shortcuts ^_^ (talk) 11:26, November 13, 2013 (UTC)^_^ (talk) 11:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh sure! Go on!! ^_^ Oh! so bye bye if you will be online again Please send me a message! And oh by the way I like your new signature =D ^_^ (talk) 12:15, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Yup! Yup!!! Still Working on It~! I'm still making the Term of Service but I'm also going to make a Rules in Shipping. Like: Hate the ship? Then that's ok but don't bash the shipper. Or something in that concept. Oh! I'm making the featured moment into a slider, so a max. requirement of three images per moment. I'm also planning on deleting the pages under Character-User Relationships, the Inter-User Relationships, and the Inter-User Rivals because they are either empty or unvisited. I'm going to replace it with bro-shipping and cross-shipping. What do you think? 13:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not replying so soon. I'm busy with my majors you see but I will work on what you messaged about later. I'm preparing for my trip to Cebu for a conference you see. And the bonus part you added, I will be deleting it because it's pontless information. Better of as a gif in the gallery page. It's not trivia and not necessary. Sorry. Just giving you the heads-up. 13:25, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to reply to everyone of your messages in one go in bullets. *I already cast my votes and I also sent a message to all active users of the month to do so as well. *Sorry to say but I will delete the Inter-User Relationships page because it's a lot like Dynasty's User blog on oc x canon. A lot didn't know what ocs are and if you still want something like that, the maybe try it on fandom wiki. *Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Community Discussions can not be protected because it would prevent users from adding their ideas about the wiki. Maybe you should try leaving some messages there. >w< *I will be working on the Administrative requests page but not right now. *I've started deleting the unused or renamed direct links. So no more Luke pages. *That's a whole lot of picture but sure I'll start deleting it. *No more Template:Application, Template:Request an Adminship/Application, Template:CurryHeader, Template:FloatMageFav, and Template:LxaSupport. *Sure we can work on the Template:Couples but only after every pairing has a proper pairing name which the suppose the non-exciting naming committee's job. *Should I? Update the Template:Members? I don't even have their recent profile pictures and most of them are not even active here. *If we will ever add Template:Newpages where will we put it? *Template:Recent hurts my eyes and I'm actually fine with are current recent wiki activity page. *Template:Users, I'm not sure. Maybe it's was back then when there were only few contributors. Want me to delete it? There's only three revisions. *All the unused videos have been deleted. *MediaWiki:Community-corner has been updated. *Great work on the new badges. *I don't know what to do in an inactive guild... ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡ That was long. I think I covered everything. That is all. 09:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Super! Hi,Arvee-kun! Sorry I can't be online for a couple of days because of my studies. Super sorry and oh before I forget Gerie-chan can't online too because of her sinulog^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 15:09, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Super! Hi,Arvee-kun! Sorry I can't be online for a couple of days because of my studies. Super sorry and oh before I forget Gerie-chan can't online too because of her sinulog^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 15:12, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:\o/ Sure, I dont mind. :D Sorry if Im gonna give you my responsibility... [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 01:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem. It's like a birthday gift your giving taking SOME work away from me. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 11:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Yo, Arvee-kun, do you know where Cinnamon-sama is, I had a message for her and she is not answering me yet =( and also I had not seen her editing for days... ^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 07:48, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Arvee-kun, so you are part of the G-Pair team, Can I join????!!!!^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 08:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Arvee-kun ^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 11:13, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Super sure! but slowly lang ha kasi mayroon akong cousin na palagi na lang sa laptop^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 11:21, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Cinammy's absence! Really as in''' CEBU- my home place^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 12:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)' Really!! You can't understand that Arvee-kun cause that is a Cebuano language^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| '''Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia' ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 10:59, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Arvee-kun, how do I put it on the G-Pair Team^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 11:08, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Where can I put the new Header 3????^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 13:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME BANNER!!! AND FOR THE GREETING OF COURSE!!! X3!!!! [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 10:54, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Little Help Here! Hey, Arvee-kun a little help here! Just look at what my younger sister did to my signature!!!^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Nice Talking']] 12:00, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the Voting Template It's true I said what you did is fine but is it possible if you can remove your name and make it more plain and simple like the How to Vote of the Fairy Tail Wiki? And if you see changes, don't be alarmed. I'm just editing the grammar and the overly bold sentences. And the Featured Image is a tie as of the moment... T_T 15:09, November 19, 2013 (UTC) It's ok. I know how hard it is to balance school and editing. So go ahead and take your time. About the How to Vote, I just wanted to make it shorter and I think the examples were making it long but I can help edit it for you. It is not because I think your name is annoying. (~￣▽￣)~ Anyways, I added more requirements for the vote page, you can see it yourself. I'm almost done with deleting all the unused pictures. Oh! I'm also making a new guidelines to follow here because the policies and guidelines were like meh. I'll do one for media soon. I haven't uploaded the terms of use because unlike that one, it's not even halfway finish. I'll be gone December 2 for Cebu but I may still have time to edit. Message me what rules you what to be added for the terms of use that was not show in the policies and guidelines. I need ones for conduct. 06:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Advance! Yo Arvee~kun I just wanted to say Advance Happy Birthday to you!!!^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Nice Talking']] 03:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 08:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) PLZ DO NOT KILL ME Hi Arvee i'm back and soryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. gomneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee x 100000000 times. I'll help and bring back the wiki 08:55,11/24/2013 08:55, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Again! Arvee-kun!!!! Your birthday is on Nov. 30 so that means Andres Bonifacio's Day, right???? ^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 11:11, November 25, 2013 (UTC) A Message A messaage from Thea and me!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, ARVEE! and oh Thea's new puppies are born today too! November 30so BYE! I am going to Thea's house right now to see her puppies[[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 22:40, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Since it is still technically you're birthday, it means I'm not late to greet you happy birthday. ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ You're one year wiser and one year closer to death. I hope you enjoyed your special day. 15:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hi Hey arvee, I'll see if i get time i'll surely edit and good luck with the wiki. Fairy tailmage; 11:27, December 3, 2013 (UTC) hi arvee this is gerie mae this is not thea ok Why? hey Arvee-kun. I know you are there.......Why are you not online in the past few days ^_^[[User:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia| Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ]] [[User talk:Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia|'Talk Page']] 10:50, December 15, 2013 (UTC)